It's already late
by pattinson.gomes
Summary: Mais uma vez me encontrei com você... Dolorosas lembranças." Terá lemon. Reescrevida. Desculpem o transtorno. Por favor, as pessoas que deixaram review, se tiver como possível, retornem a deixar. A outra fanfic foi apagada pois não teve como modificar.


**It's already late**

_' He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
More Heaven than a heart could hold _'

(Kelly Clarkson - Beautiful Disaster)

* * *

-Vamos ao Ichiraku Sakura-San?

-Não. Eu e Sasuke vamos treinar agora, não é Sasuke-Kun?

-È.

-Não quer vir comigo?

-Não. Até Naruto.

_  
'Sasuke, você... '_

...''...

É por culpa sua que hoje sou assim.  
Essa raiva berrante que sinto por você, você criou.  
Tentei te evitar todo esse tempo. Mas acho que ainda sinto algo...

...''...

''_7:10 da noite. Já esta na hora de nos encontrarmos no pátio.''_

- Bem, temos uma missão para hoje. E creio que seja longa. Se preparem.

- Qual é Kakashi-Sama?

'_Sempre tão inocente não é Naruto? Age como se nada houvesse ocorrido. '  
_ - Naruto, ele já ia falar. Espere. É tão impaciente assim?

- Sasuke não estou pedindo opinião.

- Não estou dando opinião. Estou fazendo uma pergunta.

- Não me interessa suas perguntas medíocres.

- Não fale assim comigo, Naruto.

- Se quisesse isso mesmo teria ficado calado. Assim eu não diria nada.

- Já chega. Não quero escutar mais nenhuma de suas brigas pessoais. Estão entendidos?

- Sim, Kakashi-Sama.

- Naruto que sempre quer ser oposto.

- Sasuke eu só fiz uma pergunta que nem ao menos se referia a você. Agora tudo que eu faço te incomoda?

- Não Naruto. Só me incomoda o fato de você ignorar o que aconteceu no passado.

Um minuto se passou, fazendo os outros dois integrantes do grupo ficarem curiosos. Mas ao mesmo tempo fazendo Sasuke, ficar arrependido.  
O loiro virara em rumo para casa. Fixou seu olhar frio e dolorido para Sasuke, e foi embora.

-Aonde vai agora?

-Para casa.

...''...

Cada dia nossa situação piora.  
Sasuke, não vê que estou tentando te esquecer?

...''...

O loiro sentia-se incomodado toda vez que Sasuke estimulava o assunto.  
Nunca gostou de lembrar-se desse passado após o acontecido.  
Chegou em casa ludibriado. Bateu a porta sem virar a chave e se impeliu na cama.  
Piscando seus olhos lentamente, com as mãos a cabeça acariciando seus fios loiros.  
Estava confuso e arrependido. Muito arrependido, pois no passado se iludiu perdidamente em Sasuke. Que agora, isso se tornou um grande erro.  
Deitado em cima do lençol branco naquele pequeno apartamento, sentia um vazio.  
O vazio de não ter alguém com quem dividir seus lençóis. Sentia a falta...

-Droga... É sempre a mesma coisa. Por que sempre quer tocar no assunto?! Ah, aquele bastardo insensível ainda não percebe que quero esquecer?! Mas todo dia é a mesma coisa... Infelizmente, amanhã será mais um como todos.

Horas de passaram. loiro continuava deitado refletindo sobre o acontecido. Fechando seus olhos lentamente. Quase adormecendo, sua campainha toca escandalosamente, despertando o garoto. Seus cabelos bagunçados e com seu peitoral nu, foi atender a porta.

Ao abri-la, se depara com Sasuke apoiado em sua porta praticamente acabado.  
Marcas de arranhões e socos tinham em sua cara. Sua camiseta social estava rasgada, com as mangas manchadas de algum tipo de bebida. Cheirava fortemente a tequila. O loiro ficou intacto ao ver Sasuke daquele estado em sua porta. Nunca o vira assim. O puxou para dentro de sua casa o deitando na cama. Arrancou a camisa de Sasuke, pois o rapaz mal conseguia respirar. Seus suspiros longos eram de falta de ar. Trouxe um copo de água para o rapaz deitado em sua cama. Sentou-se no sofá e só o observou seco e atentamente.

''O que houve?! E... Por que estou me preocupado com ele agora?!''

Alguns minutos se passaram, Sasuke continuava deitado organizando suas idéias de volta. Naruto já vira, estava bêbado. Mas uma vez Naruto lembrou-se do passado. Ruim época. Aquela visão o incomodava. Desapontado abaixou a cabeça e chorou baixo. Vira que Sasuke não havia mudado nem um pouco. Mesmo depois de muita melancolia. Vira que Sasuke não se importava com seus sentimentos. Era sempre tão... Frio.

- Pare de chorar.

-Não estou chorando. - Respondia Naruto, limpando suas lágrimas ainda com a cabeça baixa. Tentava disfarçar.

-Naruto, não tente me enganar. Sabe o que é isso?

-Isso o que?

Sasuke levantara da cama com bastante dificuldade. Sentou-se ao lado de Naruto. Passava sua mão macia no rosto do loiro, limpando as lágrimas que ele havia derramado.

-Está chorando por mim?

-Não, não choraria por você. O que houve entre nós foi passado.

-O passado reflete Naruto.

-O que?

-Acha que eu estou aqui, bêbado em sua casa a toa?

-Coincidência.

-Não, destino.

-Sasuke, pare...

-Por que acha que eu estou assim? Estou sozinho Naruto. Estou acabado.

-Sasuke...

-Tem como me explicar por que toda a noite eu estou aqui, batendo em sua porta nesse desespero? É essa hora que eu sinto sua falta.

Naruto novamente desabara no choro. Nunca imaginara que Sasuke era assim. Nunca passara pela sua cabeça que Sasuke sentia o mesmo que ele. Sentia a falta... Sasuke abraçou o loiro com força. Deixaram de lado o passado. Naquele momento o que os dois mais agradeciam era um estar ao lado do outro. Pelo menos naquela hora.

Naruto deitado ao colo de Sasuke, ainda chorava, mas também sentia o alívio. Alívio de vê-lo novamente. Sasuke parou de abraçá-lo. Ergueu o queixo do moreno, fazendo seus olhares ficarem fixos um com o outro.

-Não, Sasuke. Esqueça. Não daria certo mais uma vez.

-Não, não, não, Naruto. Esqueça do passado, viva o presente.

Após isso, Sasuke o beijou como nunca antes. Realmente era muita saudade. Naruto chorou pela última vez. Mas era um choro de felicidade.

Muito tempo de um longo beijo...

...''...

Com certeza, ainda vou me arrepender...  
Por ter persistido no mesmo erro.  
Mas uma vez...

...''...

* * *

Desculpe o transtorno a todos que viram e perceberam.  
Tive que excluir a outra fanfic, pois foi impossível modificá-la.  
Para os que não viram, eu troquei os adjetivos dos personagens. O Naruto era moreno, sendo que tinha que ser loiro, exato?  
Então, me desculpa mais uma vez. Já troquei, e agora está organizado.  
Peço que as pessoas que pensaram em deixar review e as que deixaram, deixem novamente.  
Por favor. Obrigado pela atenção.  
Até o próximo capítulo pessoal. \o  
(Postarei toda terça-feira, se houver algum atraso, talvez seja por caso de emergência. )


End file.
